Warriors: The Phantom Warrior
by Kitty Ghost
Summary: Danny Fenton runs into lots of trouble when he encounters two Clans in conflict and after being transformed into a cat. Will our hero survive the harsh Warrior Code? Will he ever be the same again? X-Over First Fanfic. T for Saftey.
1. Allegiances

Here it is! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except, I own the cats I made up.

* * *

Allegiances

StreamClan

Leader: Timberstar – Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Forestpelt – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and four white paws.

Medicine Cat: Silverheart – Long haired silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Moonshadow - Gray tabby she-cat with unusual amber eyes. (Apprentice: Copperpaw)

Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom with white under belly and paws.

Splashpelt – Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningfire – Black tom with white blaze on belly. (Apprentice: Stormpaw)

Grasswhisper – Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Robinsong – Dark red tabby she-cat with white under belly, green eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Stonepelt – Light gray tom with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Boltpaw)

Flametail – Pale red tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Wolfclaw – Dark gray tom with scar on left side of face.

Apprentices:

Copperpaw: Dark ginger tom with light green eyes.

Stormpaw – Dark cream tom with gray patches, blue eyes.

Littlepaw – Small pale tabby tom with white mark on forehead.

Thistlepaw – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Sweetblossom – Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and with mark on her flank. Mother of Birchfall's kits: Wildkit – Light brown she-cat with white lightning bolt mark on forehead. Paintkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue-green eyes.

Meadowsong – Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flametail's kits: Honeykit – Golden she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Canaryfeather – Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Mother of Stonepelt's kit: Pebblekit – Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes.

Lovefigher – Beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. Expecting Runningfire's kits.

Elders:

Specklenose – Pale gray tabby with whit speckles on her muzzle.

Sparrowfeather – Brown tabby tom with one white paw, green eyes.

LightningClan

Leader: Sunstar – Ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Smokefur – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redleaf – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Thorntail – Brown tom with a black stripe that goes along his spine. (Apprentice: Leafpaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws.)

Crowflight – Black tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Birdpaw – Pale gray she-cat.)

Frozenfur – Blue-gray she-cat with fur on end, ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mudpaw – Brown tom with green eyes.)

Goldentail – Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Fernpaw – Light brown she-cat with green eyes.)

Thunderstorm – Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Rainpaw – Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.)

Rippletail – Red tabby tom with green eyes and white under belly.

Foxtail – Large dark ginger tom with white tail tip.

Brackenpelt – White tom with a brown tabby patch on his face.

Swiftbreeze – Swift pale tabby tom with green eyes.

Graysplash – White she-cat with a splash of gray on her flank.

Queens:

Spottedfur – Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Somkefur's kits: Dustkit – Pale brown tom with darker patches. Mosskit – Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Springkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip.

Cherryleaf – Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thunderstorm's kits: Graykit – Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sweetkit – black she-cat with amber eyes. Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Patchfur – Black and white tom.

Other Cats:

Danny – White tom with black ears and tail, bright blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

Here is the second chapter! Please review!

Disclaimer: Like I said, don't own anything except the cats I made up.

* * *

Prologue

The trees swayed in the forest as gusts of wind jerked them back and forth. The water in the stream made small waves as the water made its way down the bank. Off in the distance loud screeches and yowls echoed through the forest. Cats fought in a clearing beside the stream. Blood was splattered everywhere. The stench of blood hung in the air. A black she-cat leaped onto a ginger tom.

"Get out of our territory you piece of fox dung!" The black cat spat.

"Your territory?" The ginger tom hissed. "Timberstar, you know this land rightfully belongs to LightningClan!"

Timberstar snarled in frustration. She slashed at her foe's face causing blood to blind the ginger tom.

"Now get out of our territory, Sunstar!" Timberstar spat at him. Sunstar got up and looked her in the face.

"You might have won this battle but LightningClan never gives up!" Sunstar shook the blood out of his eyes.

"LightningClan, retreat!"

The LightningClan cats imminently stopped battling and raced towards their territory. Not one of them looking back. Timberstar stood watching them flee when a large tabby tom approached her.

"Are you alright Timberstar?" The tom asked. She looked behind her to see her deputy Forestpelt. "I'm alright Forestpelt, though I'm not so sure about the others." She said as she looked around her camp, observing the injured cats.

"Don't worry, Silverheart knows what she's doing." Forestpelt reassured his leader. "Yes, we're lucky we didn't lose any of our warriors this time. LightningClan is getting much stronger." Timberstar said with worry.

"Well, we should get to the Medicine den before it's full." Forestpelt joked. Timberstar nodded as the two cats walked towards Silverheart's den. The two cats entered and saw Silverheart ignoring the injured cats and gathering up her supplies.

"What's wrong Silverheart?" Timberstar asked confused. Silverheart paused for a second to respond.

"It's Sweetblossom." Silverheart said quickly, still getting her herbs. "She's went into labor. I have to take care of her first before all of the injured cats. I'm sorry." She said as fast as she could. Timberstar and Forestpelt nodded to each other.

"May we come help?" Timberstar asked.

"Well, I guess so."

Silverheart pushed her way through the Medicine den while Timberstar and Forestpelt followed. They entered the Nursery quickly. Sweetblossom laid on her side with her mate, Birchfall, beside her.

"How is she doing?" Silverheart asked Birchfall. The young tom looked at the medicine cat worried.

"She says it hurts a lot." He replied.

Silverheart grunted.

"Of course it's going to hurt, mouse brain." She replied coldly.

The she-cat examined Sweetblossom and laid her tail on her flank. She purred. "She's going to be fine. She will be having two kits. It won't be long in till their born." She meowed. Sweetblossom hissed in pain.

"Here they come!"

Birchfall helped Sweetblossom with the pain as Timberstar and Forestpelt whatched. Timberstar remembered when she gave birth to her son Runningfire. Sweetblossom screeched as a little bundle slid onto the nest. Birchfall began to lick it as Silverheart looked at it.

"It's a little she-kit." Silverheart purred.

Sweetblossom screeched again and another little bundle slid onto the nest. Silverheart looked at the little kit.

"Another she-kit." She purred. Sweetblossom began to lick her new daughters as they mewed. Silverheart gasped when she saw what was on one of the little kits head.

"_When the code is bruised and broken, then shall she be born, on her brow a white bolt as her token, with powers unbelievable and unspoken." _Silverheart muttered under her breath.

She looked at the clean light brown tabby beside her mother. This kit was the cat in the prophecy that StarClan had told her. "What should we name them?" Birchfall mewed, bringing Silverheart back to her senses.

"I want to name the tabby Wildkit." Sweetblossom replied.

"How about we name the tortoiseshell Paintkit?" He suggested.

Sweetblossom purred. "Perfect names for perfect kits." She mewed. The two kits snuggled closer to their mother and fell asleep. Birchfall laid down beside his mate and the two cats fell asleep by their new daughters.

The rain poured the entire night. Close to the Clans, a white tom staggered across a thunder path. He looked beaten up. He had gashes all over his slender body. Blood was smeared across his white fur. He managed to stagger across the thunder path before collapsing onto the wet ground on StreamClan territory.

"I have to find the others. Maybe they can fix me." He puffed before going unconscious.

* * *

What do ya think? Feel free to give me some advice!


	3. Chapter 1: Twoleg!

Here is the next chapter! Hope you like! Thanks for the reviews! I will update as fast as I can!

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Catch me if you can!"

I leaped away from Paintkit's small paw. "Hey no fair! You know you're faster than me!" Paintkit protested.

"Deal with it!"

I kept running as fast as I could, making sure I wouldn't lose this game. I looked behind me to see if my sister was chasing me. Before I could see where see was going I ran into a cat.

"Hey watch it!" Copperpaw hissed. I looked up to see the apprentice towering over me.

"Sorry Copperpaw." I apologized. Copperpaw grunted. "It's only two more moons in till you become apprentices, so start acting like one."

He walked farther into the nursery. I bounded beside him. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Don't you remember that my mother is in here? I came to see my sisters Honeykit and Snowkit. Today their supposed to get mentors." He replied.

I nodded. "I can't wait till I become an apprentice!" I said happily.

Copperpaw stopped at a nest where his mother, Meadowsong, laid with her two kits nearby playing. "Hi mother!" Copperpaw mewed. Honeykit and Snowkit looked up and leaped onto their brother. "Hey, get off!" Copperpaw hissed. The two kits got off him and sulked. "Sorry." They both said. "I'm so proud, all my kits, apprentices, learning the Warrior Code." Meadowsong said proudly. Snowkit licked her chest fur.

"I'm going to be the best apprentice ever!" She boasted.

"Not if I am!" Honeykit protested.

"You both will be the best." Meadowsong said. Copperpaw rolled his eyes. "Well see you later after I do some battle training!" The apprentice ran out of the Nursery.

I shrugged and went to find Paintkit. "Hey Wildkit!" Paintkit said as she ran up to me.

"What do you want to play?" She asked. "I don't know. How about we go outside!" Paintkit nodded as they ran out of the Nursery. We stopped in the middle of the clearing and started to play. We stopped playing when we both heard a patrol of warriors enter the clearing from a border patrol.

"LightningClan has some nerve to steal some of our prey." A tom muttered. One of the cats from the patrol spotted the two kits and walked over to them with her apprentice, Littlepaw.

"What are you two kits doing out here?" She asked. Paintkit and I looked at each other with worried looks. "We're just playing." I said, hoping we wouldn't get in trouble. "Did you tell your mother where you were going?" She said concerned. "No." Paintkit said guilty. "Well, promise me you will go straight to her right now and tell her where you've been." The kits nodded. "Ok." Paintkit said.

Grasswhisper and Littlepaw walked over to the fresh-kill pile as Paintkit bounded off to the nursery. I stood and watched my sister run into the nursery. I grunted. _While Paintkit go tells mother, I'll just look around the camp. _I thought. I took off towards the medicine den. I peeked my head in the den to make sure no one was in there. It was empty. I walked in and looked around. I saw a den in the corner and decided to take a look.

Danny's POV

It was morning. The sun shone in my face. I blinked open my eyes. I remembered fighting some ghost with Tucker and Sam, but I couldn't remember who. _Oh well, better figure out how to get back to my normal self_. I thought. I got up on my now, four legs. I wobbled a bit, but managed to stand. I looked around, wondering where I was. All that surrounded me was a forest. I sighed. _This is going to take a while. _

I started walking in a random direction, when my stomach growled. I was hungry, but, there was nothing to eat out here. _Oh no. _I realized that I was going to have to eat small animals like mice and birds. _If I can catch any._ I thought.

"Man, LightningClan has some nerve, huh? Stealing prey from us. We should convince Timberstar that we should raid their camp!"

I froze when I heard voices getting louder as they came closer to me. "Good idea Flametail." I heard one of them say.

_Who's Flametail?_I held my breath as I saw a group of cats standing in front of me with their fur on end and ready to fight.

"What are you doing on our territory you stupid LightningClan cat!?" A tom spat. "I...I...I'm not a LightningClan cat." I shuttered. "I haven't even heard of Clans before." I said in confusion and terror. "He's a rogue Wolfclaw." A she-cat meowed to the tom that spat at me. Wolfclaw turned to me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly. I began to sweat from the terror rising in me.

"I need help." I replied. The cats all looked at me confused. "What kind of help?" Wolfclaw said uneasy. This made me a little angry.

"Look, will you help me or not!?" I yowled. Wolfclaw shrugged. "Follow us then." He muttered. I nodded and followed the group of cats.

It took about 5 minutes, I estimated, in till we entered a large clearing with many cats inside it.

_Wow._

All the cats gave me suspicious looks. I heard some cats murmuring to each other. "I wonder if he's a LightningClan cat? I wonder why he's here? What's his name?" I kept hearing. I was too busy looking around the camp to relize a little brown tabby kitten ran out of a den and bounded over to me.

"Hi!" It greeted. "Hi." I replied to it. "What's your name?" It asked. "Danny, my name's Danny." It smiled. "Cool name, my name is Wildkit!" I looked at the kit, I realized the kit was a girl.

"So, where did you come from?" She asked as I kelt walking with the other cats. "Well, I lived in a city called Amity Park, in till I ended up here." Wildkit looked at me funny. "So, you're a kittypet?" She asked. I never heard that term before, but I understood she was referring to a house cat.

"No, I wasn't, I'm actually a person." Wildkit froze. "You're a twoleg!?" All the cats in the camp froze and stared at me with terror and confusion in their eyes. _Oh great, how I am going to get myself out of this mess? _

* * *

What do ya think? Danny is in BIG trouble now! Please reveiw!!


	4. Chapter 2: The Tour

I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in awhile, please forgive me! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill.

* * *

All the cats in the clearing were hissing and spitting with rage and terror. "Enough!" A cat yowled.

The camp went silent. A small black she-cat approached me. She looked at me with her serious gaze. My eyes dropped down to the ground, trying to escape her stare.

"How can this cat be a twoleg?" She hissed at the cats. She looked back at me.

"Start explaining." She growled. I took a deep breath.

"It's it true. I was what you call a _twoleg,_ but, then I was transformed into a cat because of a battle with one of my enemies." I said. The she-cat looked at me with a confused look when a large tabby tom walked up beside her. "Timberstar, do you believe this story?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yes Forestpelt, I do. I have dealt with cases like this in the past you know." She replied in a nicer tone. She turned to me again.

"What is your name?" She asked me. "Danny." I replied.

"Very well, Danny, is there anything else you would like to share with us?"

_Should I tell them about my ghost powers?_ I thought. _Yes, I should. _I nodded my head.

"Well, this is very hard to explain, but, I'm half ghost too." Both Forestpelt and Timberstar gave me a weird look. "How is that even possible?" She asked.

All the cats began to murmur to each other. "It's a long story." I muttered. "Very well. You must be hungry from this adventure of yours." Timberstar started. "If you like I can get a warrior to show you where the fresh-kill pile is, and maybe a tour afterwards." I nodded.

"Grasswhisper." Timberstar meowed. "May you show Danny to the fresh-kill pile?" A beautiful golden she-cat padded up to me. Her bright green eyes studied me.

"Sure." She replied. I saw Wildkit imminently bound up to me. "Can I come?" She asked. Grasswhisper nodded to the little kit. "Sure." She said softly.

"Well," She turned to me. "let's go get something for you to eat." The golden warrior led me across the camp. Wildkit walked beside me.

"So, you're really a twoleg?" She asked me.

"Yes. But like I said, I was transformed into a cat." I said. She looked at me with her big blue eyes. There was something different about this kit. I couldn't really figure out what though. I just shrugged the thoughts away. We came up to a little pile beside a small birch tree.

"Here it is." Grasswhisper said pointing at the pile with her tail.

"Pick whatever piece of prey you want."

I looked at the pile. There was a black bird, a squirrel, a few mice, and a vole. I picked up one of the mice. _I'm gonna regret eating this._ I took a bit of the mouse.

"Wow! This tastes so good!" I purred. I began to gulp the whole mouse down. _It must have been the cat part of me that the mouse didn't taste horrible._ I licked my lips.

"Are you ready for your tour?" Wildkit asked excitedly. "Sure." I said. Grasswhisper fell in step beside me as she let Wildkit take the lead. I looked up at the sky as I walked. The sun shone brightly. It was a beautiful day even though it was the beginning of spring.

"This is the nursery!" Wildkit mewed. I looked to see a large den with kits playing everywhere in it. Wildkit walked on. We stopped at a smaller den with some ferns covering it.

"This is the Apprentices den."

We walked on till I saw a large stream flowing by another large den. "This the stream and right beside it is the Medicine Cat den." Wildkit said as she pointed to the clear stream that flowed through the camp.

As Wildkit walked on, Grasswhisper walked up to Wildkit. "How do you know so much about the camp?" She said with a curious look. Wildkit gave her a guilty glance. "Well, I... when I get the chance, I go exploring." She said looking ahead.

She stopped at a large rock towering over us. It had an opening in it as well on the top of it. "This is Timberstar's den, she it's also used for meetings." Wildkit said. "Wow, how does she get up onto it?" I asked. I figured that it was about six feet tall.

"It's pretty easy, cats can jump really high you know." Grasswhisper said. "Wow." I murmured to myself. "You know," The golden she-cat started. "if you stay with us for a while, you could become a warrior apprentice." She said.

"I... I don't know." I stuttered.

"I don't know how long I will be here. But it might be a while." Grasswhisper looked at me.

"We would have to see what Timberstar says first before you decide if you're going to become an apprentice or not." I nodded. "Well, in the mean time, why don't we show you where you will be sleeping." Grasswhisper took the lead now and stopped at the Medicine Cat.

"Why here?" I asked. Grasswhisper laughed.

"You have been so busy, you forgot about your wounds!"

I nodded to the two cats. "Can I come and visit you later?" Wildkit asked. "Sure. Meet me in the Medicine Den at dusk." She nodded and ran to the nursery. "Have a good sleep." Grasswhisper said to me before she padded off to the warriors den.

I nodded to myself and walked into the den to see a silvery she-cat hovering over a white and gray cat. She looked over at me "Oh! I'm getting so busy I'm losing my hearing!" She exclaimed. She walked over to me.

"My name's Silverheart, I'm the Clan medicine cat. Please, come on in." She walked back over to the cat on a bed of bushes. "This is Splashpelt, I'm just helping her with her wounds. Please, come lay down over here." She pointed her tail over to a nice little bed of leafs and moss. I laid down and got comfortable.

Silverheart walked into a small den in a corner of the Medicine Den and came back with a mouth full of herbs. She set the herbs down and ran across the den to a tree and grabbed some cobwebs. She raced back to my side and put them on the large gash on my shoulder. After she was done putting the cobwebs on it, she picked up a golden flower and squeezed the juice on my gash. I closed my eyes as the pain soared through my shoulder. Then the pain stopped and I opened my eyes again to see Silverheart putting away her herbs. When she was finished putting it all away, she walked over to me with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry; your shoulder shouldn't bother you again." She said softly after noticing I winced a bit because of the soreness in my shoulder. I nodded to her and laid my head onto the comfy nest. I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

I looked up at a full moon in the dark black sky over the city. There were many clouds in the sky and rain poured down onto the wet pavement.

The silence was broken from a low growl from the shadows in an ally. A large figure stepped out of the ally and its glowing green eyes were locked on me, studying me. I backed away in fear as the figure came closer to me. The black figure kept walking towards me slowly with a large grin on its face.

"G...g...get... away from me!" I stuttered.

I walked away from it and turned to run when I hit a street light and fell to the ground, pain throbbing in my head. I heard the footsteps of the mystery person get louder until I saw the blurry shape of a boot in front of my face.

A large gloved hand approached me and grabbed me by the front of my t-shirt. It held me up to its face. All I could see now was a blur. I heard a cling of metal and I felt a cold tingle to my throat.

"Say good-bye, Ghost Child."

* * *

Just so you know, Danny in a human inthe last part, and, he is in Danny Fenton form. I hope you liked this chapter!

Please review!!!


	5. Chapter 3: A Dream

Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill....

* * *

"_Say Good-bye, Ghost Child."_

My eyes flung open as the voice echoed through my head. I looked around. _I'm in the medicine den still._ I tried to get up, but I laid back down due to the soreness still in my shoulder. I looked around to see if Silverheart was up so I could ask her to give me some more herbs for my gash. It was quiet in the den. All I could hear was the chirping and singing of birds in the forest. I placed my head back down on the moss and closed my eyes again, while I waited for Silverheart.

* * *

It was dark. Clouds covered the sky as it rained down onto the city. It was raining so hard you could barely see through it. My white hair was soaked and it went into my face. I pushed it away, so I could at least try to see. I looked down at my black and white jumpsuit that was dripping wet. I shook myself and water splashed onto the sidewalk. It was very quiet considering this was a public street.

Suddenly a loud siren went off and it echoed through the street, causing me to freeze in terror. A large vehicle drove at a fast speed up towards me. I went intangible and I phased right though the truck. It stopped about twenty feet away from me and two people jumped out. All I could see was the shadows of two people standing there, watching me. One of them pulled out something glowing and pointed it at me. I backed away realizing it was some sort of weapon.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at them. One of the people nodded to the other one and they shot the weapon at me. I went intangible as a large glowing green net was launched at me. Even though I was intangible, I was yanked back and stuck in the net.

I pulled at it, trying to break free, but it didn't work. The one person who shot me stepped forward and I could finally see their face. I stopped struggling and froze in fear at who it was.

"Mom?" I said barely in a whisper. She stared into my face with her bright red goggles on. My gaze fell to the ground, trying to escape her stare. She stood up and Dad walked up beside her and they looked at me with a serious look on their face.

"Don't call me Mom, you're no son of mine." She stepped back into the truck along with Dad, and they drove off. Leaving me in the middle of the street.

"Please." I sobbed. "Come back."

* * *

"No! Come Back!"

My eyes flew open and I was in the medicine den again. Silverheart raced into the den and ran to my side.

"Are you alright? Does your wound hurt?" She said with concern. "I'm okay, just a bad dream." I said, still scared.

She smiled at me. "Alright, I'll be in the nursery tending to Lovefighter, okay?" I nodded to her and she walked back out the exit of the den.

I wished that all the nightmares would stop already. I looked down at my cat-like body. I sighed. I was going to have to change myself back to normal first, and then worry about everything else later. I slowly got up and realized it didn't hurt to stand.

I cheerfully walked out to the clearing, erasing the bad dream out of my head. The sun was shining bright. _It must be morning._ I thought.

I walked over to the nursery to meet Wildkit since I didn't last night. I walked into the large den and the smell of milk entered my nostrils. I saw many kits playing and Silverheart standing by a pretty calico she-cat. I looked through the kits, looking for Wildkit. I saw her playing with a smoky gray kit. I walked up to the two.

"Hi Wildkit!"

She whipped her head around and leap onto me playfully. "Hey, get off!" I mewed playfully.

She got off me and smiled. "Hi Danny! This is Pebblekit! He's a good friend of mine!" She pointed her tail to the gray kit. He walked up to me. "Nice to meet you! So your name's Danny, eh?" He asked me. I nodded to him. "Nice name, but mine's better!" He said proudly.

I grunted. Wildkit rolled her eyes at him. "Show off." She muttered. She turned her gaze over to me. "So, is your shoulder all better?" I nodded. "That's great! Now we can play!" I sat down looking at her. "Don't push your luck. Silverheart might not be very happy if I start using it lots right away." She gave me a disappointed look. "Aw, that sucks."

Then suddenly a yowl echoed through the nursery. It came from the beautiful calico that Silverheart was by. "Now push!" I heard Silverheart say. All the kits stopped playing and watched the she-cat. All the loud yowls stopped a moment and I stepped forward to see a little wet bundle on the nest. I saw a black tom walk into the nursery and walked beside the she-cat. I guessed this must be her mate.

"Start licking the kit, Runningfire." Silverheart said.

Runningfire started to lick it and I saw the kit's fur was black and white. The she-cat started to screech in pain again and another wet bundle appeared on the nest. Silverheart began to like it and I saw that the kit's fur was white with a splash of calico at the kit's flank.

"Good job Lovefighter. You have two beautiful toms." Silverheart purred. Lovefighter managed to smile at the medicine cat. She turned around to lick her new sons. The two new parents purred loudly as they cuddled up to the kits. "What should we name them?" Runningfire asked.

Lovefighter thought for a second and then came up with a name. "Why don't we name the white and calico tom Firekit?" Runningfire nodded. "How about we name the black and white tom Frostkit?" Lovefighter nodded.

I stepped closer and smiled at the two. "What nice names." I purred. They smiled back at me. Wildkit walked up beside me and looked at the two kits. "They're so tiny." She whispered to me. I nodded to her.

"Well, let's leave them in peace, shall we?" Wildkit nodded excitedly and we both walked out of the nursery and stopped in the middle of the clearing.

"So what would you like to do?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I don't know, I wish I was an apprentice." I smiled at her. "Don't worry you'll become one soon." I reassured her. She looked a bit happier.

I looked around the clearing, observing the cats around us. I spotted Grasswhisper and Wolfclaw.

"Hey! Why don't we go and visit the warriors?" I asked Wildkit. She nodded happily and I ran over to Grasswhisper and Wolfclaw that were at the warriors den. Wildkit followed. The two cats noticed us and immediately smiled.

"Hi Danny! Hi Wildkit!" Grasswhisper said cheerfully.

"Hi Grasswhisper! Hi Wolfclaw. Wildkit and I wanted to come and talk to you two." Wolfclaw nodded and sat down. "We just came from a Hunting Patrol. We caught two mice and a squirrel. I'm surprised at how much prey there is!" He meowed.

Wildkit looked at him with her eyes glittering. "I can't wait until I become an apprentice! I want Danny to be my mentor!" I shot a frown at her. "I couldn't mentor you. I'm not a warrior." I said sadly.

Her happiness was wiped away for a second before returning a moment later. "That's okay. Any warrior will be awesome!" I sighed in relief. I didn't want Wildkit to be upset.

"Hey Wildkit," Grasswhisper started. "do you know what kind of apprentice your sister wants to be?" Wildkit nodded. "Paintkit is always saying that she'll be a medicine cat. But I want to be a warrior!" I laughed silently at her enthusiasm.

Luckily she never heard me. Wolfclaw turned his head to me. "So Danny, how long are you going to be here?" My smile left. "I don't really know. I should really get myself back to normal as soon as possible, but, I kinda like it here. So I might say for awhile." I could see Wildkit squirm with excitement.

I liked the little kit. Our conversation was broken when Timberstar leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a Clan meeting." She yowled. All the cats gathered under the Highrock and we all nodded to each other and sat in the back of all the cats. Timberstar's gaze fell on Runningfire, who had just came out of the nursery.

"May Runningfire and his apprentice come up." She meowed. Runningfire and a dark cream cat walked onto the Highrock. The apprentice walked infront of Timberstar.

"I, Timberstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Stormpaw nodded. "I do. Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Stormpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Stormpath. StarClan honours your Determination and your Strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan." Stormpath walked forward and licked Timberstar on the shoulder.

Runningfire gleamed with pride for his old apprentice. All the cats cleared from the Highrock and continued what they were doing before. Wildkit looked at with excitedly.

"I can't believe he's a warrior already! He's only been an apprentice for 4 moons." She said. "How long does it take to become a warrior normally?" I asked. "About 6 moons or more." She answered. I shrugged. "Well, what should we do know?" I asked her.

"I know! We should interduce you to Sparrowfeather and Specklenose!" I gave her a confused look.

"Who are they?" I asked before she took off. She stopped. "Come and find out!" I ran to where she disappeared and I saw two older cats lying on a pile of rocks where the sun shined. A gray cat smiled at me.

"So this is Danny? Nice to meet you! I'm Specklenose, and this is Sparrowfeather." She said nicely. I nodded to her nicely.

"Nice to meet you two. So, are you elders?" Sparrowfeather grunted. "What do you think?" He snapped. Specklenose shot him an annoyed look.

"Sparrowfeather! Be nice to him! He's new here." I was grateful for Specklenose to stick up for me. "Anyway, what bring you here little one?" She asked Wildkit. "I just wanted to introduce Danny to you!

Oh, how nice!"

I knew right away this cat was the nicest cat I ever met. She looked over at me again. She studied my body and her eyes widened. Wildkit looked at her with alarm.

"What's wrong?!"

Specklenose snapped out of it imminently and looked at her. "Sorry Wildkit, I'm okay." She mumbled.

I raised my tail in confusion and curiosity. She knew something that she wanted to keep a secret. I turned to Wildkit. "We should be going now. Thanks for everything." Specklenose nodded and Wildkit and I walked out of the elder's den and we walked over to the medicine den.

"I think I'm going to have a nap. I'll see you later." Wildkit walked past me and smiled.

"Okay, good night." I smiled back at her and walked into the den and laid down into my nest. I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Well, hope you liked that chapter. Just so you know, it's going to be getting more interesting in the next chapter.... So stay tuned!! :)


	6. Chapter 4: Stone Cold

Hey guys! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. :( But, I updated and fixed the allegiances. Okay? Ok, scroll down for Chapter 4. Enjoy!

Warning: Blood ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except my cats.

* * *

Allegiances

StreamClan

Leader: Timberstar – Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Forestpelt – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and four white paws.

Medicine Cat: Silverheart – Long haired silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Moonshadow - Gray tabby she-cat with unusual amber eyes. (Apprentice: Copperpaw)

Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom with white under belly and paws.

Splashpelt – Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningfire – Black tom with white blaze on belly.

Stormpath - Dark cream tom with gray patches, blue eyes.

Grasswhisper – Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Robinsong – Dark red tabby she-cat with white under belly, green eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw)

Stonepelt – Light gray tom with blue eyes.

Flametail – Pale red tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Wolfclaw – Dark gray tom with scar on left side of face.

Apprentices:

Copperpaw: Dark ginger tom with light green eyes.

Littlepaw – Small pale tabby tom with blue eyes.

Thistlepaw – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Sweetblossom – Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and with a white mark on her flank. Mother of Birchfall's kits: Wildkit – Light brown she-cat with white lightning bolt mark on forehead. Paintkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Meadowsong – Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flametail's kits: Honeykit – Golden she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Canaryfeather – Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Mother of Stonepelt's kit: Pebblekit – Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes.

Lovefigher – Beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Runningfire's kits: Firekit – White tom with a ginger patch on flank with amber eyes. Frostkit – Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Specklenose – Pale gray tabby with white speckles on her muzzle.

Sparrowfeather – Brown tabby tom with one white paw, green eyes.

LightningClan

Leader: Sunstar – Ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Smokefur – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redleaf – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Thorntail – Brown tom with a black stripe that goes along his spine. (Apprentice: Leafpaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws.)

Crowflight – Black tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Birdpaw – Pale gray she-cat.)

Frozenfur – Blue-gray she-cat with fur on end, ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mudpaw – Brown tom with green eyes.)

Goldentail – Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Fernpaw – Light brown she-cat with green eyes.)

Thunderstorm – Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Rainpaw – Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.)

Rippletail – Red tabby tom with green eyes and white under belly.

Foxtail – Large dark ginger tom with white tail tip. (Apprentice: Willowpaw – Gray she-cat)

Brackenpelt – White tom with a brown tabby patch on his face.

Swiftbreeze – Swift pale tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice – Coldpaw – Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.)

Graysplash – White she-cat with a splash of gray on her flank.

Ravenheart – Dark black she-cat with green eyes.

Bluegaze – Tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Hazeltail – Dark ginger she-cat.

Tornsun – Golden tom with amber eyes. (Icepaw – White tom with ginger splotches.)

Ambersong – Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowclaw – Brown tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Spottedfur – Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Somkefur's kits: Dustkit – Pale brown tom with darker patches. Mosskit – Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Springkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip.

Cherryleaf – Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thunderstorm's kits: Graykit – Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sweetkit – black she-cat with amber eyes. Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Patchfur – Black and white tom.

Other Cats:

Danny – White tom with black ears and tail, bright blue eyes.

Birds sang a lovely tune in the forest. It was a week since I came to StreamClan. I woke up to the singing of some robins sitting on a tree over top of the medicine den. I looked up at the sky.

_It's noon! Man, I sure slept a long time. _I though, while scrambling out of my nest. I stretched and walked out towards the nursery. As I walked along calmly, I noticed cats stretched out on sunny parts of the camp, enjoying the sunshine. I reached the nursery and heard happily squeals from the kits. I walked in and looked through the playful kits as I searched for Wildkit. I saw her playing with her sister, Paintkit, and a larger cat. I guessed it was an apprentice. I walked up to them, smiling.

"Hi Wildkit!" I mewed. She wipped around and ran to me.

"Hi Danny! This is Thistlepaw!"

Wildkit pointed her tail to a dark brown tabby. He walked up beside Wildkit and smiled at me. "Hi!" He mewed. Paintkit bounded up beside Wildkit and gave me a friendly look. "Hi! I'm Paintkit, Wildkit's sister!" She said to me. I hadn't met her yet. I nodded to her.

"Nice to meet you!" I replied. I turned to Wildkit. "What do you guys want to do?" I asked. Thistlepaw spoke up first.

"I have the rest of the day off so, why don't we introduce Danny to all the cats." He suggested. I nodded. "Okay!" Wildkit and Paintkit both said excitedly.

Thistlepaw moved in front of us and stood by the exit. "Let's go!" We all raced out of the nursery and we ran to the apprentices den. We slowed to a walk and entered the bracken-coloured den. Two apprentices laid in their comfy nests with curious eyes watching us. Thistlepaw stood in front of us. "Hey guys! This is Danny!" A small pale tabby tom walked up to me with a cheerful look on his face.

"Hi! I'm Littlepaw, and this is Copperpaw!" Littlepaw turned to Copperpaw as he got up slowly and walked over to us.

"You mouse brains woke me up." He grumbled.

Littlepaw snorted.

"Don't mind him. He's always grumpy." Littlepaw meowed. I shrugged. Paintkit puffed out her fur with pride. "We're introducing Danny to all the cats." She boasted. I rolled my eyes. Were all kits like this? Always trying to prove who's the best? I shrugged the thoughts away. "Can come with you guys?" Littlepaw asked. Wildkit spoke up. "Sure! Do you wanna come to?" She asked Copperpaw. He rolled his eyes. "No, I'm back to sleep." He stomped back to his nest with his nose in the air and laid down.

Thistlepaw's whiskers twitched. "Oh well. He can miss out on all the fun, I guess." He said, smiling. We all padded out of the den and walked to the warriors den. I recognized Grasswhisper right away.

I ran up to her. "Hi!" I said to the beautiful she-cat. "Hi Danny." She said in a soft tone. My gaze softened, but, I was sent back to my alert look after Wildkit yowled. "Hey everyone! This is Danny!"

I sighed. When would that kit learn to be calmer? All the warriors walked up to me. They were all friendly except one. A light gray tom laid in his nest, with his blue eyes watching me with suspicion. I turned back to the warriors.

"Hi! I'm Birchfall! I see you already know my daughter." Birchfall said as he walked up to me with a warm expression on his face. I nodded to him. Another cat walked up to me. "Hi, I'm Robinsong." A pretty she-cat said.

"Hi." I said. She laughed.

I frowned.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

She laughed a bit harder.

"What?!" I asked again.

She stopped laughing.

"The way you talk! It... sounds weird." I rolled my eyes. "It's because I'm a person, remember?" I sapped.

She flinched and stepped away from me. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I...I didn't mean it. It's just so..... different, being here.... when I don't really belong here." She leaned in closer to me. "It's alright." She meowed.

I forced a smile and nodded to her. I padded over to Thistlepaw. "Hey Thistlepaw," I started. "do you want to come for a walk in the forest with me?" I asked. Thistlepaw's eyes lit up. "Sure! Why don't we also bring Littlepaw, and a warrior too! How about Grasswhisper?" I nodded. "Sure!" I walked over to Littlepaw and Grasswhisper. "Do you guys want to come with us for a walk in the forest?" The two cats nodded. "Sure." They both said.

Wildkit noticed us starting to leave and ran up to us. "Where are you going?" She asked with an eager look on her face. My smile died away. "We're going out to the forest. I'm sorry, but you can't come." I murmured. Wildkit looked as if she was about to argue, but said nothing. She gave us a little nod and we left the warriors den and out of the camp.

We walked along a small path among all the grass in the forest. We all walked in silence, all you could hear was the chirping of birds. "Was the forest always this beautiful?" I asked, breaking the silence. Grasswhisper raced up beside me and we walked side by side. She smiled at me.

"The forest is beautiful, isn't it?" She said in a soft tone. Thistlepaw and Littlepaw walked behind us, murmuring things to each other. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I didn't really care.

Suddenly, Grasswhisper froze.

"What is it?" I said quickly.

Littlepaw and Thistlepaw ran up beside us and sniffed the air. Grasswhisper looked at me with worry.

"LightningClan." She whispered.

"What? Who's that?"

Grasswhisper sniffed the air again. She started to scare me when she looked at me with her eyes wide with fear. "We have to go!" Littlepaw and Thistlepaw raced like horses galloping in a field. Grasswhisper grabbed me by the scruff and whipped me around.

I squirmed from her grip and we ran towards the camp. It felt good, the wind in my fur, but then, I got the feeling of worry. As we approached the camp, we could hear yowls and screeches of cats. "Oh no..." Littlepaw said as the yowls got louder. We burst through the trees, into the camp. Fighting cats filled the clearing. The stench of blood hung in the air. Grasswhisper, Littlepaw, and Thistlepaw right away leaped into battle.

I looked around, frozen to the ground. I hesitated. _What should I do?_ _I can't fight like warriors can. So what can I do? _A little voice in my head said, _go ghost._

I nodded to myself.

"Goin' ghost!" I yelled out.

Two white rings, tinged with blue, appeared and traveled up my body, revealing me as a ghost cat. I was now black with white paws, tail tip, and a DP symbol on my chest. I leaped into the air and flew towards the LightningClan cats. A dark gray tom pounced onto me and slashed my shoulder. I winced in pain. I formed a green ecto blast and shot the tom. He fell to the ground and looked at me with fear and amazement. He ran away into the bushes, and I never saw him anymore.

_Where's Wildkit?_ Suddenly a loud yowl echoed through the camp. It came from the nursery. "Get away from my kits!" A queen yowled out. I looked past the battling cats and saw Sweetblossom, Wildkit and Paintkit's mother battling a large LightningClan tom. I saw Wildkit and Paintkit hiding behind her. _Wildkit!_ I shrieked in my head, as I raced over to the nursery. I was stopped when a black tom bowled me over. He towered over me, slashing at my belly. I struggled to get away, but my shoulder was hurting so bad that I wasn't able to break free of the cat's grip.

I hissed loudly to the black tom. "Get off me!"

He raised his paw with his claws unsheathed, and struck my already bloody shoulder. I screeched in pain. The tom raised his paw again and scratched my in the face, across my nose. Blood splattered into my eyes and I was blinded. I heard a loud hiss coming closer and a golden cat slashed the tom away. My eyes cleared and I realized that Grasswhisper had knocked the tom off me.

"Thank you." I puffed.

She nodded and I ran to the nursery. Sweetblossom was being attacked by two huge warriors. I shot another ecto blast and hit one of the warriors. A ginger tom raced over and leaped onto me.

"You are no match for LightningClan!" The tom spat.

Two more warriors ran over and were battling me now. I was getting _so_ tired. Grasswhisper leaped on top of a tabby tom that was slashing at my shoulder. She sent the tom fleeing and I managed to slip away from the cats, to help Sweetblossom. I leaped onto one of the cats attacking Sweetblossom and I scraped my claws against the cats face. The cat hissed and lunged towards me with rage burning in his eyes. The tom quickly slashed me in the throat with his sharp claws, and I fell to the ground coughing up blood.

Everything went blurry. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Suddently a loud screech came from Sweetblossom. "My kits!" She was cut off by a shrill and I couldn't hear her voice anymore. I struggled to see, but I was so exhausted. I flopped down to the ground with a loud thud, and everything went black.

Grasswhisper's POV

I stared in horror as I watched Sweetblossom be killed by Brackenpelt, a LightningClan cat.

"No!" I screeched as I ran to the warriors. They were grabbing Paintkit and Wildkit by the scruff and running back towards their territory. As I ran to them, I saw Wildkit look at me with her big blue eyes, clouded with fear and sorrow at the same time. I was suddenly stopped by LightningClan's leader, Sunstar, blocking me from his escaping warriors.

He smiled at he whipped me backwards from a blow. I winced. But before I could attack him. They were gone.

I turned around slowly, limping from all the wounds I got, when I froze.

A white cat with black ears and tail, laid in a big puddle of blood. _Danny! _I raced to my best friend. I stood over top of him.

"No.... no. Please! Don't go!" I cried. His snow white pelt was covered in scarlet splats of blood.

I placed my head on his chest, looking for a pulse.

He was cold.

Stone cold.

* * *

Ok! There's chapter 4 for ya! Stay tuned to find out what happens next!!

P.S. Danny, after he passed out, changed from ghost cat to normal cat. Okay, hope that's clear!

R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 5: A Pain That Can't Be Healed

Sorry It took me so long to update! I am now writing a story for school, and I am focusing on it a little to much... please forgive me.

But! I have updated the ranks from the battle. So, enjoy!

* * *

StreamClan

Leader: Timberstar – Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Forestpelt – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and four white paws.

Medicine Cat: Silverheart – Long haired silver she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors:

Moonshadow - Gray tabby she-cat with unusual amber eyes. (Apprentice: Copperpaw)

Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom with white under belly and paws.

Splashpelt – Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningfire – Black tom with white blaze on belly.

Stormpath - Dark cream tom with gray patches, blue eyes.

Grasswhisper – Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Robinsong – Dark red tabby she-cat with white under belly, green eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw).

Flametail – Pale red tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Wolfclaw – Dark gray tom with scar on left side of face.

Apprentices:

Copperpaw: Dark ginger tom with light green eyes.

Littlepaw – Small pale tabby tom with blue eyes.

Thistlepaw – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Sweetblossom – Pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes and with a white mark on her flank. Mother of Birchfall's kits: Wildkit – Light brown she-cat with white lightning bolt mark on forehead. Paintkit – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Meadowsong – Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flametail's kits: Honeykit – Golden she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Canaryfeather – Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes. Mother of Stonepelt's kit: Pebblekit – Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes.

Lovefigher – Beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Runningfire's kits: Firekit – White tom with a ginger patch on flank with amber eyes. Frostkit – Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Specklenose – Pale gray tabby with white speckles on her muzzle.

LightningClan

Leader: Sunstar – Ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Smokefur – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redleaf – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Thorntail – Brown tom with a black stripe that goes along his spine. (Apprentice: Leafpaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws.)

Crowflight – Black tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Birdpaw – Pale gray she-cat.)

Frozenfur – Blue-gray she-cat with fur on end, ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mudpaw – Brown tom with green eyes.)

Goldentail – Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Fernpaw – Light brown she-cat with green eyes.)

Thunderstorm – Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Rainpaw – Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.)

Rippletail – Red tabby tom with green eyes and white under belly.

Foxtail – Large dark ginger tom with white tail tip. (Apprentice: Willowpaw – Gray she-cat)

Brackenpelt – White tom with a brown tabby patch on his face.

Swiftbreeze – Swift pale tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice – Coldpaw – Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.)

Graysplash – White she-cat with a splash of gray on her flank.

Ravenheart – Dark black she-cat with green eyes.

Bluegaze – Tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Hazeltail – Dark ginger she-cat.

Tornsun – Golden tom with amber eyes. (Icepaw – White tom with ginger splotches.)

Ambersong – Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowclaw – Brown tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Spottedfur – Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Somkefur's kits: Dustkit – Pale brown tom with darker patches. Mosskit – Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Springkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip.

Cherryleaf – Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thunderstorm's kits: Graykit – Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sweetkit – black she-cat with amber eyes. Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Patchfur – Black and white tom.

Other Cats:

Danny – White tom with black ears and tail, bright blue eyes.

* * *

I placed my head on Danny's chest again.

Cold.

_No!_ _He can't die! _I thought. I raised my muzzle to the sky and yowled for Silverheart to come and help.

She raced over, the herbs in her mouth. She spat out the herbs by Danny and took a closer look at him. She looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Did you find a pulse?" She asked.

"No."

I placed my head on Danny's shoulder, mourning my good friend. Suddenly, I felt his body shake. I flew to my paws in surprise as Danny started coughing. He opened his big blue eyes and smiled at me. A smiled imminently appeared on my face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him with worry. He coughed a bit before he answered. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said hoarsely. Silverheart sighed. "You gave us quite a scare you know!" Silverheart meowed.

Danny chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

Danny's POV

I tried to get up, but Grasswhisper gently forced me to lay down with her paw. She twitched her whiskers.

"You aren't going anywhere. Look at your shoulder! It's torn right down to the bone!" I frowned a little.

"I can walk, I'm not a kit." I grumbled.

I right away wished I had never said _kit_. I remembered Wildkit and her sister being taken away from the nursery, their mother being killed, and me, not being able to stop them. One small tear appeared, and it trickled down my face. Grasswhisper rubbed her head against mine. "It's alright. Come on; let's get you to the medicine den." She reassured me.

I nodded and she helped me up and I limped over to the medicine den, with Grasswhisper supporting me. When we reached the medicine den, Silverheart was already inside tending to the Clan's wounds. Suddenly Robinsong, Thistlepaw's mentor, burst through the ferns of the medicine den. "Silverheart! Come quick! It's Splashpelt!" She exclaimed.

Silverheart's face froze with worry and shock. "I'm coming!" She quickly grabbed her supplies and ran out to the clearing. I turned to Grasswhisper. "Why did Silverheart make such a big fuss about Splashpelt?" I asked. "Splashpelt is Silverheart's sister. She was always worrying about Splashpelt, being a warrior. But, Siverheart has always been like that." Grasswhisper remarked. I nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Grasswhisper nodded.

"Yes, Canaryfeather is my sister, and Flametail is my bother. How about you?" She asked me.

"Yes." I replied. Grasswhisper smiled.

"I have an older sister. Her name is Jazz. She can really be a pain at times, but I couldn't live without her." I said smiling.

Grasswhisper looked at the den, full of wounded cats. "Well, you may want to lie down. Silverheart may take awhile before she tends to your wounds." I nodded in agreement and laid down in my nest that was only a few feet away. I had to lay down in an awkward way because of my aching shoulder. I turned and twitched in annoyance as the feathers of the nest pinched at my wounds. Grasswhisper let out a small laugh and a purr followed. "Here," She said, lying down beside me. "I'll support you. You rest up, and I'll wake you up when Silverheart is ready for you." I smiled weakly. "Alright. Thank you, Grasswhisper." I laid my head down and gave to blackness.

* * *

"...I'm sorry for your loss... we all are."

A soft voice said in tears.

I jolted up out of my nest hearing the sad news. I saw Silverheart with Canaryfeather. They both weren't very happy. Suddenly Silverheart dashed over to me.

"You're awake! Are you in any pain? Do you want me to give you some poppy seeds to ease the pain?" She asked concerned.

I shook my head.

"No. But, what were you two talking about?"

Canaryfeather let out a sad sigh and walked out of the medicine den. "Stonepelt died after the battle. He was here in the medicine den, and I was caring for him and Splashpelt because they were both in horrible condition. I had finished tending to Stonepelt when I left, so I could go and do the other cats. But, when I came back, he was dead." Silverheart's blue eyes were full of sadness.

I dipped my head for Stonepelt. "He was a wonderful cat." _Even though I never really knew him. _I added silently.

Silverheart dipped her head and examined my wounds. "You're healing well so far." She said still looking. She looked up at me. "But I don't want you walking. Your shoulder is still open, and may start to bleed if you use it." I nodded. "Until you're fully healed, I'll let Thistlepaw tend to you." I raised my tail in confusion. "But Thistlepaw isn't your apprentice." Silverheart gave me a little grin. "Even though he's not my apprentice, I can still make him do certain things, ya' know." She winked.

I waved my tail in understanding and Silverheart walked out to find Thistlepaw.

I rolled over and relaxed my aching body. The birds were singing and the trees did a little dance in the wind. It was so calm. Wait! How could I just lay here when Wildkit and Paintkit were in trouble? I had to save them! But how? Silverheart would never let me out of the den, and how could I fight with all my wounds dragging me down? Suddenly I realized I was talking to myself "Get a grip Danny. Your talking to yourself." I said to myself, frustrated. I stopped talking when Thistlepaw padded into the clearing with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as Thistlepaw walked up next to me. His green eyes were full of anger.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." He grumbled.

I just shrugged and laid my head back down on my nest. "So what do you want to eat?" Thistlepaw asked. "A mouse, if there is one. If not, then a squirrel." I replied. Thistlepaw left and about 3 minutes later he returned with a squirrel. He set it down beside me and left again. I ate my dinner and after, I washed what I could reach of my body.

It was going to take awhile to get used to being stuck here in the medicine den.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter. Hope it was good!

:)


	8. Chapter 6: Blackness

Sorry It took so long! Welp, hope you like this chapter. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my cats.

* * *

Wildkit's POV

The night was very scary. At least, it was for me and my sister. After being kidnapped and my mother being killed, it was absolutely terrifying being around these monsters. And now, Paintkit and I were stuck in the nursery with a LightningClan queen and her kits.

Her name was Spottedfur, and I didn't like her kits, or her, at all.

My sister and I were lying in the nest this morning. It had been two days since mother had died. I looked at Spottedfur's kits as they played. They tumbled and played around me and Paintkit, as if they were teasing us. I looked away in anger and raised my muzzle close to Paintkit's ear.

"What do you think they're going to do with us?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I don't know. I hope they don't hurt us." She whimpered.

I gave her a reassuring look, hoping that we would get out of here safe, but I didn't believe it. Suddenly a yowl outside in the camp echoed through my ears. It sounded like the leader, Sunstar. He was an evil cat in my opinion. _This is just a dream._ I told myself many times. But it wasn't. All the cats from the nursery stepped out and we followed. There were many cats sitting watching their leader. We all sat in the back quietly. But something caught my eye.

"But Tornsun, I want to sit in the front." A small white cat complained. I twitched my ears in curiosity. A large golden tom sat beside him and I guessed the tom was the cat's mentor. I looked up to see if Spottedfur was watching me. Her muzzle was facing the front were Sunstar stood. I silently tipped toed over to the apprentice.

"Hello." I whispered to him.

He whipped his head around to face me. His big ice blue eyes weren't full of hate and rage like the others. He seemed rather, happy.

"Hello. Hey, aren't you one of those two kits my clan stole?" I flinched at his question.

I nodded my head.

"I'm sorry that happened to you. My clan isn't a big fan of your clan."

I couldn't believe it. His voice was full of sympathy for _me_. I couldn't help but smile. "So what's your name?" I asked.

"Icepaw. What's yours?

"Wildkit."

He smiled at me. "Nice name." He looked over to see where his mentor left to. He snorted. "That golden tom you saw was Tornsun. He's my mentor; I've been an apprentice for only a couple days now. How old are you?"

"I'm 5 moons old." I replied.

I was very glad that he was nice. I don't know why all his clan-mates were full of rage. "Well, before you know it, you'll be an apprentice to." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but feel much better after talking with him. He was so _amazing_. _Wait! What am I thinking? _I shook away the thoughts and set my attention on Sunstar.

"LightningClan. You all are aware of what we did last night. We must be on full guard, as of today StreamClan will be after the precious kits we have taken as prisoners. We must be ready for another attack. We will be increasing border patrols and fight training for our apprentices. We must invade their camp again to prove our strength. We will approach them with an offer. Now, back to your business." With that Sunstar jumped down and walked into his den.

"Great. Now we have to attack your clan again and cause even more damage." Icepaw muttered.

I blinked at him.

"What's this offer Sunstar's talking about?"

Icepaw sighed. "All this madness is all part of our leader's plan to get more land for LightningClan, and later drive your clan out of the forest." I stared in horror. "That's horrible! We can't let him do that!"

Icepaw's tail twitched with nervousness. "What do you mean by 'we'?" I smiled. "Well, you don't like your clan, do you? No, but... my family lives in this clan." I sighed.

"Never mind. But, do you know any secret exits out of your camp?" A glint of mischief appeared in Icepaw's eye. "Yes, I know many. I'm guessing you want a way to escape, right?" I nodded.

Icepaw leaned in closer and whispered the secret exits. I smiled.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Danny's POV

"No Danny! You can't! Your wounds still aren't healed." Silverheart stressed.

I snorted.

"I'm fine. I have to rescue Wildkit and Paintkit!" I stood by the path in the camp towards the border to LightningClan. Silverheart and Grasswhisper stood in front of me with stern looks on their faces. I sighed.

"Please... I need to save them. Who knows what's happing to the two."

The two she-cats looked at each other with worried looks. Grasswhisper nodded to Silverheart. Alright, you can go. But, we have to alert Timberstar, _and_ you have to take a patrol of at least five cats." I smiled. "Thank you!"

I walked over to Timberstar's den and told her what was happening.

"Take Forestpelt with you."

I nodded to the small black cat and told Forestpelt. _Okay, so four more cats._ I had asked Robinsong and Thistlepaw and they had agreed. I stood at the path with the three cats I had chosen. Grasswhisper and Birchfall walked up to me. "We're coming too." They said. I nodded and we raced down the path.

I winced a little from the soreness in my shoulder. I hoped I wouldn't get hurt in the shoulder at all. We kept moving at a fast pace and reached the camp. We hid in the bushes.

"Okay, Danny, you take Grasswhisper and Thistlepaw. You attack the camp from here. We'll jump in a little later and attack from the back." I nodded. I turned to Grasswhisper and Thistlepaw.

"Let's go."

We leaped out from the bushes and surprised all the cats. Yowls rose up and claws unsheathed. A large golden tom jumped onto me. He stood on top me and slashed me in the chest. I screeched and gathered the strength to throw him off me. His amber eyes were full of rage. He leaped onto my back and I staggered under the weight of him.

"Get off me!" I hissed through my teeth. It made no difference. I tried to throw him off me, but I couldn't.

"Danny!"

I recognized Wildkit's voice.

I kept trying to throw the beast off me, but, I realized it was part of his plan to make me lose all my energy.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I could feel my legs buckle underneath me. And I collapsed to the ground.

"Not so strong now, are you?" He taunted.

Suddenly a loud yowl echoed through the camp as Thistlepaw jumped onto the warrior and bit his teeth into the tom's flank. He yowled in pain. I laid on the ground watching helplessly. I saw Wildkit raced up to me with her sister beside her.

"C'mon, let's go." She said to me.

"I can't walk." I murmured.

Paintkit raced somewhere to the other side of the camp and Forestpelt appeared. He picked me up by the scruff and they ran into the forest. I felt so small being carried by Forestpelt. We finally reached the camp after a long sprint. Many cats huddled around us. I was barely conscious; I was suffering from the cuts I had gotten on my shoulder. Forestpelt shoved through the cats and took me to Silverheart.

I closed my eyes in pain. I heard Forestpelt and Silverheart talking to each other. I felt the softness of my moss bed. I slowly opened my eyes to face Silverheart with many herbs by my side.

"How are... feeling? ...hear me?" I couldn't hear all the words she spoke. I was so confused.

My vision blurred and everything went black.

* * *

! What gonna happen? Read next chapter to find out!

:)


	9. Chapter 7: Life and Death

I am SO SORRY! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I first got many problems on my laptop, then, I had to deal with so many things in my life.

The last few days I was at the doctor, I had found out that i have a Thyroid Problem.

Yay for me. :(

Okay, back to talking about the story.

I am thinking I'll make a sequel for this story. Tell me what you think.

I hope that this chapter is clear, i haven't been on my senses as good ever since I've been taking the medication.

Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Warriors, just my Characters.

* * *

It was black.

My heart raced from the fear of being in complete darkness. I whipped my head side to side, looking for light. But nothing. It was frightening.

"Hello?" I called out.

But no answer.

Now, there was only one answer to what was happening to me.

Death.

I could feel the tears drip down my face as I cried at the thought. _I'm dead. I'm really dead... How could this happen to me? I never even got to say good-bye to my family... and friends. I never even got to say bye to... Sam. _The tears began streaming down my face. Then, I heard a voice.

"Is... is he... _crying_? Are we hurting him! Stop! He's soaking the moss with his tears! He's in pain! Stop!" A familiar voice said in panic.

Suddenly my eyes opened and I saw Silverheart standing beside me with panic written all over her face. I froze from the extreme pain in my shoulder and flank. Seconds flew by, and to me, they felt like hours. I gasped for air from the pain. Silverheart stood with her blue eyes wide with shock. I relaxed my body to ease the pain.

"Danny...?"

I turned to see Grasswhisper standing by the exit of the medicine den. I looked into her green eyes, which were full of tears. She walked closer to me.

"But... but... you were... _dead_." She said, her voice quivering. I looked at her with a blank stare. I was really... _dead_? I shook the tears from my face. "It was a miracle that you woke up." Silverheart started. "We had lost you for 3 minutes, then you started to cry... and you woke up. Thank StarClan that you lived." She dipped her head.

I smiled. I looked up at the dark, starry sky. I closed my eyes and silently whispered thanks. Then, a trio of voices interrupted the silence.

"Danny!"

Wildkit, Paintkit, and Thistlepaw ran up to me with large grins on their faces. Wildkit looked up at me. "We thought you were gone! Thank StarClan you're not!" I flinched as Wildkit threw herself at me. She backed away; her face had a scared look on it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..."

I bit my tongue, stopping me from scolding her. It was an accident, right? "It's okay. I'm fine." Silverheart stepped between us. "You three go back to your nests. Leave him be. He needs to heal. Now go!" She shooed the cats out of her den. The kits just laughed at Silverheart's tone of voice. I smirked at the young cats laugh. I remembered when Sam and Tucker and I would go out and have a good time, when we weren't ghost hunting. I missed it.

A light bulb lit up in my head. I still needed to find a way to get back to myself. Silverheart came back and grabbed her herbs. "Eat these. They're poppy seeds, they'll help ease the pain and let you sleep." I ate 2 small black seeds and swallowed them. After I ate them Silverheart took a yellow flower and rubbed it onto the wound on my shoulder. I winced at the stinging. "This is marigold, it helps cure infection. I needed to use it on your wound because it was getting a little infected. Just relax; I still need to do the wound on your flank." She said as she finished my shoulder and moved onto my flank. I winced at the sting. I closed my eyes as she finished off my flank.

"There, all done. Now you get some sleep. You need to keep up your strength." I nodded and laid my head onto the moss.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I stood in a dark building.

It was quiet.

I looked down at myself and saw that I was human again. Then a purple and blue light shined in my face. The light died down and I turned to face Clockwork.

"Clockwork! What are you doing here?"

He had a very serious look on his face. This wasn't good. "I'm here to tell you a very important message." He said as he transformed from an adult to an elder.

"Listen up, child. I understand that you like these cats like your family, but they're not. You must return to Amity Park. Trouble is rising. They need a hero, and that is _you_." He said. "But how am I going to get back home? And get back to normal?" Clockwork smiled.

"_Love. _Love is your key to winning this battle." I gave him a confused look. _What does he mean? Love? I don't understand..._ Clockwork wasn't smiling anymore. "Good luck, ghost child. Good luck." He said softly as he disappeared into the building. I stepped forward. "No! I still don't understand! Come back!" I cried out.

He was gone.

I sighed. Was this nightmare ever going to end?

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short. I hate short chapters.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Remember:

Review!


	10. Chapter 8: Apprentices

**I'M BACK! **

**Sorry it took a long time...**

**Please enjoy. I also updated the Allegiances.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

* * *

Allegiances

StreamClan

Leader: Timberstar – Black she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy: Forestpelt – Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and four white paws.

Medicine Cat: Silverheart – Long haired silver she-cat with blue eyes. (Apprentice: Paintpaw)

Warriors:

Moonshadow - Gray tabby she-cat with unusual amber eyes. (Apprentice: Copperpaw)

Birchfall – Light brown tabby tom with white under belly and paws.

Splashpelt – Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Runningfire – Black tom with white blaze on belly.

Canaryfeather – Pale ginger she-cat with light green eyes. (Apprentice: Wildpaw)

Stormpath - Dark cream tom with gray patches, blue eyes.

Grasswhisper – Beautiful golden she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Littlepaw)

Robinsong – Dark red tabby she-cat with white under belly, green eyes. (Apprentice: Thistlepaw).

Flametail – Pale red tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Wolfclaw – Dark gray tom with scar on left side of face.

Apprentices:

Copperpaw: Dark ginger tom with light green eyes.

Littlepaw – Small pale tabby tom with blue eyes.

Thistlepaw – Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Wildpaw – Light brown she-cat with white lightning bolt mark on forehead.

Paintpaw – Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Pebblepaw – Smoky gray tom with ice blue eyes.

Queens:

Meadowsong – Gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Flametail's kits: Honeykit – Golden she-cat with green eyes. Snowkit – White she-cat with blue eyes.

Lovefigher – Beautiful calico she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Runningfire's kits: Firekit – White tom with a ginger patch on flank with amber eyes. Frostkit – Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Elders:

Specklenose – Pale gray tabby with white speckles on her muzzle.

LightningClan

Leader: Sunstar – Ginger tom with green eyes.

Deputy: Smokefur – Dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat: Redleaf – Red tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Warriors:

Thorntail – Brown tom with a black stripe that goes along his spine. (Apprentice: Leafpaw – Light brown tabby she-cat with white paws.)

Crowflight – Black tom with amber eyes. (Apprentice: Birdpaw – Pale gray she-cat.)

Frozenfur – Blue-gray she-cat with fur on end, ice blue eyes. (Apprentice: Mudpaw – Brown tom with green eyes.)

Goldentail – Ginger she-cat with green eyes. (Apprentice: Fernpaw – Light brown she-cat with green eyes.)

Thunderstorm – Pale gray tom with dark blue eyes. (Apprentice: Rainpaw – Dark gray she-cat with ice blue eyes.)

Rippletail – Red tabby tom with green eyes and white under belly.

Foxtail – Large dark ginger tom with white tail tip.

Willowbreeze – Gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Brackenpelt – White tom with a brown tabby patch on his face.

Swiftbreeze – Swift pale tabby tom with green eyes. (Apprentice – Coldpaw – Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.)

Graysplash – White she-cat with a splash of gray on her flank.

Ravenheart – Dark black she-cat with green eyes.

Bluegaze – Tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Tornsun – Golden tom with amber eyes. (Icepaw – White tom with ginger splotches.)

Ambersong – Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Sparrowclaw – Brown tom with green eyes.

Queens:

Spottedfur – Calico she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Somkefur's kits: Dustkit – Pale brown tom with darker patches. Mosskit – Calico she-cat with blue eyes. Springkit – Ginger she-cat with white paws, belly, and tail tip.

Cherryleaf – Light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Thunderstorm's kits: Graykit – Gray she-cat with amber eyes. Sweetkit – black she-cat with amber eyes. Bluekit – Blue-gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Patchfur – Black and white tom.

Other Cats:

Danny – White tom with black ears and tail, bright blue eyes.

* * *

Chapter 8

It was a beautiful morning. It was 2 moons since I had rescued Wildkit and Paintkit. And now, they were apprentices. Paintpaw wanted to be a medicine cat, and was now caring for me alongside her mentor, Silverheart. Pebblekit was also an apprentice now too. I opened my eyes to see Paintpaw gathering some herbs and walking over to me. I was almost healed up, but they still wouldn't let me leave the medicine den. Paintpaw smiled at me.

"Hi Danny. This morning I'm just going to examine your wounds, and if there healed up, we'll let you go out."

I nodded. She looked at my shoulder first. She nodded to herself. She looked at the scratch on my flank next. She nodded again. "You're healing pretty well. I'll go tell Silverheart. I'll be right back." She ran out of the den and I was left all alone. I was pretty used to living in the medicine den now. I couldn't wait to get out of the den and go see Wildpaw. I heard rustling by the entrance of the den and Silverheart and Paintpaw came in.

"Danny, Paintpaw told me you're healing well. I suppose you may leave the den." Silverheart said. A large grin appeared on my face. "Thank you!" I said as I got up and ran out of the den into the camp. All the cats were awake and were sharing tongues. _Yuck, why do they always do that? It's nasty. _I thought. Suddenly a loud yowl rose up. "Yeah! Did you see that! Huh? You didn't! Okay, then I'll do it again." I chuckled to myself.

That was Wildpaw's voice.

I padded over to the training area to see Wildpaw practicing her battle moves with her new mentor Canaryfeather. Pebblepaw and Littlepaw were watching. I walked up to them.

"Hi Wildpaw."

"Hi Danny! I want to show you my new battle move!"

She walked away from me and jumped into the stream right beside us. I looked closer; I couldn't see her in the water. Then, suddenly, she leaped up through the water and in front of Pebblepaw. "See! You can use that move when fighting in water, it surprises the foe, and is effective too." I nodded. "What's it called?"

"It's called the Underwater Push-off." She said. That gave me an idea. "I'll be right back, okay?" Wildpaw nodded and I padded off to Timberstar.

I leaped onto the large rock and stood at the opening of her den. "Hello? Timberstar? I need to talk to you." A small shape appeared. "Come in." She said. I walked in and sat by her. Her yellow eyes were full of curiosity. "What seems to be the problem?" I shuffled my paws. "I was wondering if... I could... be a warrior?" She blinked. "Go on. Well... I might be staying here for a while... and, I would like to help you out with LightningClan." She smiled.

"I remember when I was a young cat like you. I saw how you fought in the battle that nearly killed you. Please, come with me. We jumped down the rock and padded into the forest. I didn't recognize this part of the forest. We kelp walking and she stopped at a large cave. She walked in, and I followed. We walked for a bit and we stopped, facing a large silvery – blue stone. "This is the Silver Stone. This is where we share tongues with StarClan. Go ahead, go lay beside it. Then you'll understand." I walked over to the stone, I wasn't sure about this. I laid down by it, and closed my eyes.

* * *

I stood in a green field. Flowers were blooming everywhere, and butterflies flew by. _Okay, what's the catch?_ I thought. This was _too_ perfect. I looked around, and saw a large cat come out of the tall grass.

It was a she-cat.

Her fur was a beautiful silver. She walked up to me.

"Hello, Danny." She said softly.

"How do you know my name?"

She walked closer to me, her tail rubbed against my face. "I'm Silversnow, a StarClan cat and I came to tell you an important message."

I nodded. Her face turned serious. "Power. Power is your hope, ghost boy." I stared at her, stunned. "How did you know...?" She smiled. "_Love and power, together are one. Use it wisely." _She started to fade. "No, don't go!"

* * *

I woke up to see Timberstar standing beside me. "It's time to go back." I nodded. We raced back to the camp and when we got there, she jumped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled. I stood beside her on the Highrock. Once everyone was gathered here, she began to talk. "Cats of StreamClan, we all know that Danny had came here long ago, and fought with us in the battle that killed Sweetblossom and Stonepelt." All the cats dipped their heads for the two dead cats. "But, now it is time to announce Danny as a warrior."

I couldn't believe it! I was going to be a warrior! This day couldn't get any better.

* * *

**Well, there's chapter 8. Hope you liked it!**

**Also, I need your help now!**

**Should I give Danny a warrior name, or not?**

**Let me know!**

**Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 9: Red Furred Foes

**Hi! Here's chapter 9!**

**A special thanks to DP-Demi-BringBackPhantom and starr1095 for saying that I should give Danny a Warrior name.**

**You'll see what it is in a minute.**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own DP.**

* * *

Chapter 9

"I, Timberstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this cat. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Danny, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Danny, from this moment on you will be known as Ghostflight. StarClan honours your Bravery and your Strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan."

All the cats were about to cheer my name, when Timberstar meowed.

"May Thistlepaw and Robinsong come up?"

The two cats nodded to each other and padded up and stood beside me.

"Robinsong, do you think your apprentice is ready to take on the challenge on being a warrior?"

"Yes."

Timberstar turned to Thistlepaw.

"I, Timberstar, leader of StreamClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Thistlepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Thistlepawp, from this moment on you will be known as Thistletail. StarClan honours your Spirit and your Determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of StreamClan."

Timberstar walked up to Thistletail and rested her muzzle on his shoulder, he returned with a lick on her shoulder.

All the cats cheered our names.

"Ghostflight! Thistletail! Ghostflight! Thistletail!"

We looked at each other and smiled.

"Great name, Thistletail."

"You too, Ghostflight."

We chuckled and jumped down from the highrock. Wildpaw and Copperpaw bounded up.

"That was awesome! I love your new names!" She said to us. Thistletail licked his chest fur in pride. "Yeah, I like it too, and the best part is that I don't have to sleep in the apprentices den anymore!" He gloated.

Copperpaw shot him a glare. "Some of us still have to sleep there, you know!"

Thistletail chuckled, "Yeah, I know." He said with a smile. Copperpaw snorted, before turning to me. "Hey Ghostflight, do you want to come with Grasswhisper, Littlepaw, Wildpaw, and I for a border patrol?"

I nodded.

"Sure! I'd love to."

"Okay, let's go!"

We walked over to the warriors den and got Grasswhisper and Littlepaw. Then we all jolted off into the forest. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and you could hear the water rushing in the nearby stream. I could feel the wind ruffle my fur and it felt good. It was days like this I wanted to stay a cat forever.

We stopped at the border between the two clans. Grasswhisper stepped forward and sniffed the border.

"It looks all good; I don't think there was any trespassing here. We should maybe check over by the stream." We all nodded and Grasswhisper and I took the lead as we walked through the bracken. "How often is there a problem on the border?" I asked. "Not too often, but you never know when LightningClan may cross. I don't think they would cross for prey though. Cause this New-leaf there's been lots of prey. We haven't gone hungry ever since Leaf-bare." I nodded as we approached the stream. I could smell the stinky smell of fish, it wasn't bad, but I preferred woodland creatures instead of fish. I kept sniffing, but something caught me by surprise.

"What's that smell?" I asked. Grasswhisper stopped and sniffed the air.

Suddenly, her eyes stretched wide in fear.

"Foxes."

The apprentices eyes widened. "Where is it?" Wildpaw whispered.

Grasswhisper looked around and sniffed again. She gave me a worried glance.

"We have to get out of here!"

"But where is it?"

"Just, go!"

She bolted off to the camp and the apprentices and I followed. We ran like we never ran before, leaping over the stream, and breaking into the camp entrance. All the cats came over to us and stared in panic.

"Foxes!"

"Where are they?"

"Will they eat my kits!"

"EOUGH!" Timberstar yowled out as she walked over to us.

"Now tell me, what happened?"

Grasswhisper spoke up. "We were doing a border patrol when Ghostflight and I smelled foxes. I didn't see them, but the sent was very fresh, and I was guessing there were at least 4 of them."

"I see..." Timberstar said. "Forestpelt, come here."

Forestpelt walked over and dipped his head.

"Organize a patrol of cats and go find the foxes, take many cats with you." He nodded.

I smiled, I wanted to go. It would be my first battle as a warrior. I walked up to the deputy. "May I come?" He shook his head. "No, your wounds just healed, I'm not letting you get hurt again."

My smile disappeared.

"Alright." I said disappointed. I walked over to Grasswhisper who was talking to Wolfclaw. She was smiling as she talked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Are you two going on the patrol?" I asked. They both nodded. "Yeah, I'm glad Grasswhisper has such a good sense of smell, without her we would have never known there were foxes." I grunted as Wolfclaw gave a goofy smile to Grasswhisper. He acted like a little kid trying to get a girls attention. I frowned at the though. I would have called them lovebirds, but I would've shoulder like Dash when he called Sam and I lovebirds. I shook away the thoughts.

"Well we better get going."

I nodded to the patrol of cats and stood beside Wildpaw. I saw Wolfclaw walking beside Grasswhisper. I gritted my teeth in frustration. Wildpaw looked at me weird. Then, a smile appeared on her face.

"What's wrong, Ghostflight?" She said in a funny tone. "You're not jealous of Grasswhisper, are you?" She twitched her whiskers.

"What! No!" I spat. Wildpaw chuckled.

"No, you _like, like her._"

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do."

No, I DON'T!" I yelled out. Some cats in the camp looked at me funny, and then continued what they were doing.

I sighed. "Look Wildpaw, I don't like her. I have someone _else_ special in mind." _Someone that isn't a cat._

"Oh. Sorry. So... then who is it?"

"Well... it's... it's... umm..." I stuttered. Wildpaw waved her tail in amusement. "That's okay." She said softly. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped when I felt a raindrop fall onto my nose. I looked up and it started to rain like crazy. I flinched when a raindrop fell into my eye. I rose to my feet. "C'mon let's go into the warriors den." Wildpaw nodded and we ran into the warm den. We laid down and began talking again.

"So, how did you become a cat?" Wildpaw asked. I thought a little. "You know, I don't really remember, all I remember is fightning a ghost with my two best friends and then, I got hit with some purple ray and I didn't feel quite right. I tried to get up but I couldn't. Then pain over came me, and I blacked out, hearing my friends screaming at me to wake up." I tried harder to remember, but still nothing. Wildpaw's eyes were full of grief for me. "Wow... are you angry that your friends didn't save you?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, so you still love them?"

_That word! Love... I remember now! It was some ghost that shit me with the purple ray and said, "Love is your cure. Only true love and power alone will save you, ghost boy." _

"I remember! You're a genius Wildpaw!"

"I am?"

"Yes! Now I know how to cure myself!" _I think..._

I was about to say thank you when a loud yowl disrupted me. We ran out of the den to see Flametail, one of the cats in the patrol run into the camp. "Quick! We need more cats!" He screeched. All the cats were surrounding him, so I turned intangible and walked through the cats. Wildpaw snorted. "Nice." She muttered. I reached Flametail and said I would come help, so did Wildpaw and Littlepaw.

"Okay, let's go!" We yelled out as we ran out of the camp towards the border by the stream. Timberstar led the patrol along with many others. I sprinted into a clearing with Wildpaw behind me. I heard the screeches of pain and saw four adult foxes battling cats. I jumped over to the leader and leaped onto its back. The fox snarled and tried to fling me off. I hissed as it grabbed my tail and bite down and it flung me into the stream. I fought against the current as it pulled me down stream. Extended my claws and grabbed onto a rock and I rose to the surface. I took in a big breath and limped out of the water. I had scraped my hind leg on a rock and it was bleeding now.

I shook away the water from my fur and ran back to the leader. Grasswhisper and Wolfclaw were fightning the fox now, and Wolfclaw's body was bloody. Suddenly the fox bit down on Grasswhisper's neck and shook her before throwing her onto the ground.

"No!" I cried out as I ran to her. I froze when Wolfclaw jumped onto the fox and bite the fox's shoulder. The fox barked in pain and turned and sank its teeth into Wolfclaw's throat. I raced over as Wolfclaw was dropped down onto the ground. I stopped dead when a cat yowled.

"Stop!"

It was Forestpelt. He was holding his extended claws by the throat of a fox cub. The adult foxes cringed at the sight. "You don't want your young hurt, do you? If not, then take your cub and leave our territory, now." He said in a serious voice. The foxes looked at each other and looked at their cub. It whimpered in fear and its eyes were full of terror. The foxes nodded and hung their heads down to the ground.

_Their surrendering! _

The foxes came over and the leader picked up the cub and they left. I was so happy for a moment, then, my gaze flicked over to the limp cats lying in the dirt. It was Grasswhisper and Wolfclaw, and their bloody bodies weren't moving. I raced over to Grasswhisper. Her beautiful green eyes were closed tight and her golden fur was scarlet red. A tear made its way down my face onto the ground.

She was dead.

* * *

**Ouch... My fingers hurt!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 10!**

**...**

**Remember:**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 10: Scarred for Life

I stared at the single oak leaf that laid still in the medicine den. It lay, unmoving. I could feel the tears swelling in my eyes. I extended my claws and gently poked at the leaf. My claw slid through it, and I grumbled in anger.

I glanced over at Grasswhisper, lying on my old moss bed, her chest faintly rising and falling.

It was a miracle that she lived; she had lost a lot of blood in that battle with the foxes.

Wolfclaw... on the over hand, had died. He was such a brave warrior, why didn't he live?

**Hi! Here's Chapter 10 Of The Phantom Warrior! Sorry it's so short! I'll maybe update Chapter 11 later today, so stay tuned! Okay, here I go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP.**

* * *

I sighed. It was a couple hours since the battle, and everyone was in ruff shape. With LightningClan waiting to strike any moment, StreamClan couldn't afford it's warriors to be unable to battle.

I glanced over to Grasswhisper again. I couldn't help but feel like it was _my_ fault she got hurt so badly. _You mustn't blame it on yourself; it was totally out of your control. _A voice in my head kept saying.

I got up and went to walk out of the den, but Silverheart startled me.

"Where do you think you're going? I need to check over your wounds! Come and sit back down, I'll be with you in a minute." Silverheart padded away to the back of the den, caring for the other cats. I frowned and sat back down beside the den wall.

I was _bored. _

I had spent most of my time in StreamClan in the medicine den. I wanted to go out and see Wildpaw and Thistletail, to see if they were alright.

I _hoped_ they were okay.

"Oh my gosh!" I recognized Silverheart's yowl. I held my breath as I jumped up and raced to the other side of the den where Silverheart was. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Wildpaw.

"P...please help me... It's hurts so much..." Wildpaw moaned. I could hear the pain in her voice.

I walked closer and she turned to face me.

I flinched at what I saw.

Under her left eye it was completely torn. There was dried blood on her face, and her left eye was shut tight. It made it look like she had _lost_ an eye.

I rushed to her.

"What happened!" I asked. She looked up at me, fear and pain written all over her face. "A f...fox." She stuttered.

"It was just before Wolfclaw had made the deal with the foxes, when I got hurt."

"You poor thing... come, I'll give you some herbs to ease the pain." Silverheart flicked her tail as she led Wildpaw over to a large moss bed. I sighed and glanced over at Wildpaw before walking back to the side of the den. I sat there, watching Wildpaw, hoping that she would be okay. I looked down at my paws. I shuffled them in guilt. I should have protected her! And now, she had to live with the fact that the wound on her face may never go away...

I shook my head.

No. She_ is_ going to get through this, and the clan was going to get through this as well.

And I was going to make sure of that.


	13. Chapter 11: Skulker

Hey! Sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own DP.

* * *

Chapter 11

Wildpaw's POV

The pain was _unbearable. _I would shake my head every now and then to try and ease the pain, but nothing worked.

I still laid in the moss nest, and Silverheart and Paintpaw were right at my side, caring for my wound. I looked up at my sister and she forced a smile.

"You'll be okay." She murmured. I blinked at her… I was too upset to smile.

Silverheart turned away for a moment and grabbed a few cobwebs and placed them onto the wound. I flinched at the stickiness.

"Don't worry, Wildpaw. We'll finish up and we'll leave so you can sleep." Silverheart reassured me. I slowly nodded my head and Paintpaw gave me a little black seed. "Eat it." She said.

I took the seed and swallowed it. It didn't taste too bad considering the herbs they gave me before.

"That's a poppy seed. It will help take away the pain and let you sleep." Silverheart said. "Okay." I replied before laying my head onto the moss and closing my eyes. I heard Silverheart and Paintpaw leave and I started to drift off…

Suddenly I heard a rustle a leaves and I opened my eyes to look at who it was. The medicine den was empty though. I turned to look into the deep forest that was at the edge of the den. I didn't see anything, but, I was only looking with one eye, since my other was wounded.

I laid my head back down onto the moss and closed my eyes again. But, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me.

* * *

Danny's POV

I was sitting in the clearing now. I couldn't watch Wildpaw wriggle in pain anymore, so I left. I was now listening to the chirping of robins and I sat comfortably by the warriors den. I could hear Thistletail and the other warriors sleeping. Everyone was so exhausted, it was important that everyone got their rest. StreamClan couldn't afford their warriors to be in horrible condition while LightningClan was still hostile.

Silverheart had looked at my wounds just after Wildpaw fell asleep and now I wasn't in as much pain, I was sore now though…

"My kit! Where's my daughter?"

I was startled out of my thoughts when a yowl struck through the camp, causing everyone to jump.

"Where's my kit!" Birchfall exploded through the camp wall. I jumped to my feet and came over to Birchfall.

"Have you seen Wildpaw?" Birchfall asked me, his eyes full of worry.

"Wildpaw is in the medicine den. She's okay." I told him. His tense body then loosened up and he sighed in relief.

"Thank you for telling me, Ghostflight. But… I can't help but worry about her. What if she doesn't heal right? What if something goes wrong?" Birchfall said while glancing down at his paws. "Don't worry, Wildpaw is a courageous young cat, she'll heal fast, and she even has the two best medicine cats at her side." I reassured the brown tabby. He smiled at me gratefully and I nodded back to him before he walked over to the medicine den.

I sat back down by the warriors den and admired the evening sky. I suddenly yawned and I got up and walked into the den. It was getting late, and I was very tired. I padded over to my nest and laid down, sill yawning. I curled my tail along my side and closed my eyes to face the darkness.

* * *

I stood in the dark… all alone… and not as a cat. I was myself again. It felt good being back to myself again… but I think this was a dream.

"!"

Suddenly a loud screech echoed through my head. I quickly looked from side to side trying to look through the dark. The screech began to get louder and louder until I fell to my knees, clutching my ears.

"Please, stop!" I yelled out.

No response.

I shut my eyes tight and tried to block out the sound as it started to ring harder in my ears, causing me to cry out again.

"Stop!"

"!"

"Please!"

"!"

It wouldn't stop, but suddenly it softened.

I opened my eyes and I was now in a beautiful spring meadow. I smiled at the sight, and walked farther into the grass. I watched as birds flew up from the large stalks of grass and glide in the sky.

But suddenly several loud screams of horses rang in my ears and I turned to my left to face four large horses pulling a wagon. The horses reared up and rushed down to crush me underneath their rock hard hooves. I quickly dodged the horses and ran away towards the nearby forest; which was at the edge of the meadow. I looked down at myself to see that I was in my human form. I stopped running and turned to face the horses which were about 20 feet in front of me.

"I'm goin' ghost!" I yelled out as I began to change into my ghost form, but nothing happened.

"C'mon, change!"

I suddenly was thrown down to the ground by the impact of the one of the horses that stomped down onto the ground beside me. I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could to the forest. I tumbled over the large stalks of grass and pulled myself up again in a hurry.

"Why can't I change?" I said to myself angrily. I kept on running and I finally reached the edge of the forest. I charged into the bush, but I shut my eyes when a blinding light flashed.

I pulled my hands over my eyes and I suddenly felt the light fade. I moved my hands away from my eyes and opened them.

I was in Amity Park again.

I was… _home_, well sorta.

I smiled and walked forward and admired the night in the city while I could (since I'm dreaming). But my thoughts were put aside when the same horses from the meadow stomped down behind me. I turned in a flash and glared at the horses and carriage which now had a pair of glowing green eyes. They were set on me, watching my every move, and I finally turned and ran down the street. I could've tried to change into my ghost form, but what if it didn't work again?

A loud screech of the horses echoed down the street before they leaped into a gallop and chased after me. Unfortunately… they were _much _faster than me.

They passed me quickly and stopped right in front of me and I screeched to a halt. But I felt my eyes widen when the street light shown down and revealed Skulker siting in the carriage with a evil grin on his face.

"What do you want Skulker?" I growled at him. He just snickered in amusement and jumped down from the carriage. I thought I'd come and see if my new weapon worked, and clearly it did!" He said proudly. I clenched my fists in anger. I didn't think this was an actual dream anymore… cause I knew that ghosts could invade other people's dreams before, and this seemed as if Skulker was really here.

"Of course I'm not going to keep you as a feline forever… when I have your pelt on my wall, I don't want a mangy little cat!" Skulker continued. I glared at him as he walked towards me.

"Why? Why did you change me into a cat? Was it all a part of your plan?" I said, still glaring at him. Skulker smiled at me evilly and a large knife side out from his metal suite. He launched himself at me and scraped the top of my right shoulder and down to my wrist before I could dodge it. I gritted my teeth in pain and fell to the concrete. I struggled to get up and I watched as the blood poured from my arm.

"You don't ask the questions." He said firmly before grabbing me by my shirt and holding me up to his face.

"You'll never get back to yourself, no matter what. Unless I _say _so…"


	14. Chapter 12: Breaking The Rules

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another Chapter!

But... guess what? I have good news and VERY bad news:

Good news: I'm going to the doctor next month to get a treatment on my feet! It's called Shock Wave Therapy. Look it up if you want to. :)

Bad news: You may have already heard that Hottiegally has gotton a Brain Tumor... It's so horrible! I give you hugs and kisses Hottiegally to get through this. And, you get a super duper awesome cookie for being so awesome. =D

Now... let Chapter 12 (Chapter 14) Begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Warriors, just my Characters.

* * *

Normal POV

The forest was silent as the moon hung high in the sky. All you could hear was the slight uneven breaths of the sleeping felines in a large clearing, where the moonlight shone down on.

There were many small compact dens on the outline of the clearing, which were all filled with slumbering kitties.

Inside one of the dens a faint rustling was heard, and moments after, a small white and ginger cat peeked it's head out and looked both ways before nodding to itself and walking carefully out into the open. As the small cat walked and came closer to a small thorn tunnel, it's ears perked up to hear another cat exiting from one of the dens.

Alarmed, the small cat jumped into a sprint and dashed into the tunnel before the other cat could register in what it saw.

The small cat made its way through the small tunnel and came out in the middle of a forest. The white and ginger feline looked in all directions before taking off south.

After 8 long minutes of racing through the trees, the cat had now reached a large barrier of thorns and ferns that protected a clearing with many cats inside.

The small tom cat blinked his ice blue eyes in astonishment.

_I though the barrier was small than this! How am I going to get through? They must have some kind of entrance like our camp does… _

The small tom walked to the left side of the barrier and found nothing. But, after a long search, he found a small tunnel that was similar to the one he had used earlier.

He crawled through the dark tunnel and faced a more beautiful clearing. It was more well-kept than the one he slept in. And the trees were much bigger than he imagined.

He glanced around the clearing to make sure no cat was out guarding the camp and then he walked forward, looking for what would be a medicine den.

He walked cautiously as he passed a large den that he thought was filled with the Clan's warriors, and after that, he passed a much smaller den that must have been the apprentices den. He stopped to look inside the den and wasn't satisfied when he only saw three small cats curled up in their nests, asleep peacefully.

After passing the apprentices den, he came across an entrance of a much larger den.

A smile crept to his face and his ice blue eyes brightened with a pleased look. _This must be the medicine den! I've finally made it! But what if someone else is in there? I should be very careful; I don't want to wake the Clan's medicine cat…_

The small tomcat silently moved his paws forward and entered the den, and, yes it _was _the medicine den.

He quickly studied the den before spotting a small brown body lying in a bed of moss. His smile increased as he padded over to the small brown tabby cat. As he got closer, he forgot to be quiet, and the tomcat froze when the brown tabby's ears flicked towards him.

Before he could even run into cover to hide himself, the brown tabby jumped to its paws and spun around. The tabby's sharp blue eyes stretched wide with amazement before speaking,

"_Icepaw_?"

* * *

Yay, a Cliffie! I like never give you guys a cliffie!

Well, I will try to update as soon as possible!

Love you guys! Remember: Please Review! I just love reviews...

Kitty Ghost


	15. Chapter 13: Midnight Love?

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm really sorry about the long wait. But I'm back with another chapter! And Parings are starting to begin now! =3 Oh what funn... Anyays!

I hope you guys love this chapter! Now... enjoy?

Disclaimer: I think you know the drill...

* * *

Chapter 13

Wildpaw's POV

"_Icepaw_?" I hissed in surprise as the white and ginger tom shuffled his paws.

"What are you doing here?" I snarled as I walked forward to Icepaw.

I now stood in front of Icepaw, with a confused and hostile look on my face.

"I… I heard about the battle your clan had to get rid of the foxes in your territory… and I heard that you got hurt. So… so I came to make sure you were okay…" He stuttered. My hostility disappeared. He came to see _me_? _Why_? Was it maybe all LightningClan's plan to maybe get our guard down? _My _guard down?

_No, I don't think Icepaw would do that… I mean, he was the one who showed me a secret exit from his camp… and he was so nice when Paintpaw and I were captured by his clan. Maybe he isn't so bad after all. _

I didn't realize I was smiling from my thoughts, and Icepaw was giving me a slightly confused look.

"Um… Wildpaw… why are you smiling?" He questioned.

I turned my head to look into his ice blue eyes and I blinked, making my smile disappear.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that you _really _came all the way from your camp just to see me?"

"Yeah, of course! I _had _to make sure you were alright…" He began to trail off when he finally noticed my scar on my left eye which was beginning to heal, but there was still a little blood.

"Did you get that from the foxes?" He said barely a whisper.

"Yes…"

"Does it hurt?"

I turned my gaze away from him.

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"I'm sorry…" I could see the hurt in his eyes. What? Hurt? He really does _care_? Why?

"Why are you sorry?"

"I just feel that I should be… that's all."

_Okay… this is really starting to puzzle me… he cares? But he's our clan's enemy! He _can't _care about me! He has to get out of here before someone catches us together, or they'll skin him alive! Wait… do _I _care? _

"You have to go!"

Icepaw jumped a little bit from my sudden outbreak.

"What? Why? No one's going to see us." He paused while giving me a goofy smile. "Besides, what cat would get up at this time of night?"

My puzzled look intensified. But I shook it away and I saw Icepaw notice.

"I also came to tell you I want to meet you tomorrow at the old twoleg barn… if you're able to come."

A frown set on my face.

"Of course I can come. It's just my eye that is wounded, that's all."

A smile crept onto Icepaw's face and he nodded before replying, "Okay!"

"…"

"…So, how are you?" He asked awkwardly after an odd silence.

I rolled my eyes at his stupid question. He was definitely here not to _talk_.

"You're not here to talk, are you?"

Icepaw shuffled his paws and stared down at the ground.

"I was hoping that… if you're not too hurt, we could go hunting… or something."

I blinked and turned away from him. I was really flattered by his offer, but… isn't that against the warrior code? Nah…

"Okay, I'll come." I said firmly.

Icepaw's expression brightened and he nodded before walking over to the exit of the medicine den. "Follow me." He whispered and I nodded before following him out of the den a few tail lengths behind. He moved at a slow pace, probably thinking that I wasn't strong enough to keep up at a normal paced. So I walked a little faster until we were side by side, padding over to an exit of the camp.

After we scrambled out of the camp, we headed westbound, and after many long minutes of walking, we had reached a narrow creek which had branched off from up stream. We stopped close by a large fern and Icepaw tipped his head up and tasted the air.

"There doesn't seem to be much prey in your territory tonight. I can only smell a couple mice and a black bird, and I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hunting black birds right away! I don't even think you should be hunting at all!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked into Icepaw's gaze.

"I can hunt! I'll prove it to you!" I tasted the air then pointed my tail over to a mouse that was washing itself over in the trees.

"I'll go and catch that mouse!" I added in a loud whisper.

Icepaw rolled his eyes as I carefully set my paws towards the mouse.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you hadn't scared all the prey in the forest already by your protesting." He muttered.

I ignored his comment as I got closer and closer to the mouse. I suspected I was close enough to go into the hunter's crouch.

I lowered my belly further into the ground and let my haunches come up, and seconds later I bounded onto the mouse and landed a clean swipe. I couldn't help but wince from the pain in my shoulder, luckily Icepaw didn't notice.

I picked up my fresh-kill and I turned over to Icepaw with a grin on my face.

"Pure luck." He muttered with a hint of amusement in his ice blue eyes. I walked forward and dropped the mouse at his paws.

"Here, you eat it. I don't feel very hungry. Besides, you deserve it for bringing me out here, I haven't had one time where I could just forget about life's problems and have fun." I paused as a warm smile crept onto my face. "You _deserve _it."

Icepaw narrowed his eyes. "No, I don't _totally _deserve it. Here," He meowed as he shoved he mouse in the middle of us with his paw. "Let's share it."

I couldn't help but feel the big grin that set on my face.

I lowered my head and I bit into the mouse, and seconds later Icepaw began to eat as well. It was a good meal, and after I licked my lips after finishing, we went for a walk along the border of my Clan's territory.

It was a beautiful night, I had to admit.

We walked close by the twoleg barn and after our paws got sore, we went and settled down in the old barn in the warm old hay. After, we shared tongues and started to chat.

"…So Wolfclaw died in the battle. I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure though, that he's up in StarClan enjoying the endless prey and warm nests." Icepaw meowed softly. I nodded to him and looked up into the sky to admire Silverpelt as the stars sparkled in random patterns.

I could feel Icepaw's warm gaze set on me as I watched the sky.

"You miss your mother, don't you?" Immediately after he mentioned it, I could feel the hard lump of sadness in my throat. I bit back a wail as I calmly replied, "Yes, her death still bothers me. I feel as if the news still hasn't sunk in yet… Sometimes I wish this was all a dream. But it isn't… she's gone. And I'll never be able to smell her sweet sent again."

Icepaw looked into my eyes with half a smile on his face.

"Everything you just said isn't _totally _true, you know."

I sniffed before responding, "It's not?"

"No. Someday you will see you mother. Maybe one day if you become leader, when you get your nine lives your mother may be one of the nine cats. And when you die, you'll go to StarClan and you'll be reunited with you mother."

I nodded at his words as I shuffled in my nest to get a little closer to him.

"Thanks, Icepaw. That cheered me up a little."

"You're welcome. I really hate to say this, but I think we should go back to our own clans now before any of the cats start waking up."

I looked at him with disappointment and nodded. "I suppose you're right. I'll see you tomorrow at the old twoleg barn. At moonhigh, right?"

"Right."

"Okay, bye!"

"May StarClan light your path!"

I smiled at him before bounded off in the direction of my camp. I was really glad that Icepaw came to cheer me up, because it _worked._

_

* * *

_

A/N: Well... I hope that wasn't _too _sappy. So... this paring is... IceXWild

Please review! I smile every time I read one!

Thanks!


End file.
